<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balance by ThunderFrost2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267694">Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012'>ThunderFrost2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jessica in denial, Jessica wears Killgrave's jacket, Kevin keeps his hot promises, Petals, Popcorn, Protectiveness, Sequel, Theories, angry Trish, but with popcorn, smart Trish, sort of body sushi, sort of date, whisky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di 'Doin' Dirt'<br/>-<br/>Jessica cerca di non farsi travolgere da una passione sbagliata, ma irresistibile.<br/>Kevin cerca un qualsiasi tipo di conferma a quel suo amore tossico, ma indissolubile.<br/>E insieme i due cercano un equilibrio.<br/>-<br/>Alcuni dei capitoli partecipano alla Challenge Bacio de Il Giardino di EFP<br/>Primo capitolo: Prompt 41 baciare i capelli di qualcuno 8 capello in bocca 10 bacio sulla guancia 2 bacio sulla fronte 24 bacio sul collo 28 baciare una ferita 34 bacio sul naso<br/>Secondo capitolo: 44 Baciare un volto triste. 4 Evitare un bacio. 22 Un bacio come ricompensa.<br/>Terzo capitolo: 3. Baciamano. 16 Baciare le dita di una mano. 35 Riempire qualcuno di baci. ”. 49 “Baciarmi è stato il tuo unico sbaglio.” 54 “Non riesco a smettere di baciarti.”<br/>Quarto capitolo: 23 immaginare un bacio 5 "Perché non mi baci invece di parlare?" 52 Baciare delle labbra sporche di cibo<br/>-<br/>ATTENZIONE: QUESTA STORIA FA PARTE DI UNA MINI-SERIE CRONOLOGICA, è LA QUARTA DI QUATTRO, QUINDI NON LEGGERLA SENZA PRIMA AVER LETTO LE PRECEDENTI ('24 Hours' e a seguire 'My way' e ‘Doin’ Dirt’) GRAZIE!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nulla di tutto ciò mi appartiene, solo le idee folli che partorisce la mia mente insana ^^' </p><p> </p><p>Heylà, la posto anche in Italiano solo perché qualcuno mi ha messo kudos anche a quelle Italiane, quindi, non so chi siate, ma spero vi piaccia anche il seguito :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>AKA Can’t you see I care?</strong><br/>
<br/>
Jessica finì di passarsi la riga nera sotto gli occhi, mentre faceva aderire bene il rossetto sulle labbra piene e carnose.<br/>
I capelli erano freschi di doccia e con gli ultimi colpi di phon sarebbero stati perfetti.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Dovrebbe fregarmene meno di niente: visioni vietate ai minori e sesso facile. Nient’altro. Non è che io stia andando a un appuntamento!</em> – rimuginò.<br/>
<br/>
Ciò nonostante, passò con cura anche l’ombretto marrone sulle palpebre.<br/>
Certo, avrebbe potuto anche usarne uno viola, ma meglio non viziarlo troppo!<br/>
<br/>
Dopo essere rientrata dal loro ultimo selvaggio incontro, Killgrave non aveva perso tempo e le aveva mandato un messaggio quella sera stessa, nel cuore della notte.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
‘Ti aspetto da me, quando vuoi. K.’ con il relativo nuovo indirizzo annesso.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica aveva resistito una settimana prima di rispondere a quel messaggio, prima di ingoiare il proprio orgoglio, prima di cedere nuovamente, prima di ammettere almeno a se stessa che aveva ancora un bisogno disperato di stare con lui.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Una settimana. Sette giorni. Centosessantotto ore. Diecimila e ottanta minuti. Seicentoquattro mila e ottocento secondi… </em>- si aiutò nei calcoli, usando l’app del telefono. -<em>Ecco, detto così è un sacco di tempo</em>!-<br/>
<br/>
Quel telefono si mise a  squillare proprio mentre ce l’aveva in mano.<br/>
Era Trish.<br/>
Una settimana era anche il tempo intercorso dall’ultima volta che si erano sentite, ciascuna presa dai propri casini.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!” fu il suo modo di salutarla, racchiudendo fra le righe che era felice di sentirla e che le era mancata.<br/>
“Hey!” si sentì rispondere allo stesso modo dalla bionda.<br/>
“Non ti sento da un po’, cos’è? Il tuo Wil monopolizza tutto il tuo tempo?” la prese in giro la mora.<br/>
“Non credo più sia il mio Wil, è andato tutto a puttane.” confessò l’altra.<br/>
“Che è successo?”<br/>
“Preferisce passare più tempo con la sua droga da super soldato che con me… è cambiato, ormai sento di averlo perso. E, sinceramente, nemmeno ci tengo ad averla quella versione di lui.” si confidò la sorella.<br/>
“Oh, cazzo, quanto mi dispiace, Trish. Cioè, lo sai che quel coglione non mi è mai piaciuto, ma almeno tu sembravi felice.”<br/>
“Non era destino…” sospirò Patricia. “E poi è meglio capirle subito certe cose, anziché quando è troppo tardi ed entrano in gioco i sentimenti.”<br/>
“Lo troverai qualcuno che ti ami davvero.” la rincuorò la detective.<br/>
<br/>
“E chi lo sa… non è che Killgrave per caso ha un fratello?”<br/>
“Quanto sei scema!” scoppiò a ridere Jessica.<br/>
<br/>
Era finita dritta, dritta nella trappola che le aveva teso la speaker, che non stava ridendo affatto.<br/>
<br/>
“Lì ti volevo, Jessica! Non dovresti ridere, mi avresti dovuto rispondere disgustata e sconvolta ‘ma che cazzo stai dicendo?’!” l’accusò la sorella.<br/>
“Oh beh… ma la risata è stata una reazione diretta al disgusto!” si arrampicò sugli specchi l’altra, colta di sorpresa.<br/>
E Trish sembrò bersela o almeno le volle dare quell’impressione.<br/>
<br/>
“Piuttosto dimmi, come è andata poi quella sera con Mr. Snuttberg? Sei riuscita d adescarlo? Hai ottenuto quello che volevi?” cambiò argomento la bionda.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica ripensò a quella sera, sentendosi avvampare, le sembrava ancora di vedere tutta quella gente che li circondava mentre lei e Kevin si lasciavano andare al sesso più disinibito possibile o di sentire ancora il cofano della <em>Land Rover</em> sotto il suo sedere mentre ci davano dentro.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Diciamo che sì, l’ho ottenuto quello che volevo, anche di più.</em> -<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, sì, ma poi ho preferito non infierire perché quell’uomo ha promesso di smettere e sembrava sinceramente pentito!” si inventò lei.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>In effetti non è del tutto una bugia, dopo che Killgrave si è intromesso e l’ha fatto tornare da sua moglie</em>.- cercò di convincere se stessa.<br/>
<br/>
“Certe persone non cambiano, certi vizi non si annullano dall’oggi al domani. Uno sociopatico psicotico rimane uno sociopatico psicotico!” ringhiò Patricia dall’altro lato del ricevitore.<br/>
<br/>
“Stiamo sempre parlando di Mr Snuttberg?’ si mise sulla difensiva Jessica.<br/>
“Lo sai benissimo di chi stiamo parlando!” sibilò la bionda, senza mezze misure.<br/>
“Cristo, Trish, dici tanto di me, ma mi sembri tu quella un po’ in fissa con Killgrave!” ribatté la mora, fingendo disinvoltura.<br/>
<br/>
“Non sono io che sto indossando la sua giacca!” replicò Patricia, piccata.<br/>
Scacco matto.<br/>
Jessica era stata colta nuovamente alla sprovvista.<br/>
Non molto lusinghiero per una detective.<br/>
<br/>
“Ma come caz…” sussultò.<br/>
“Sono sulla scala antincendio del palazzo di fronte al tuo e ti sto osservando da mezz’ora. Si può imparare solo dai migliori.” le spiegò l’altra.<br/>
Jessica prese il suo binocolo da uno dei cassetti della scrivania e la mise a fuoco.<br/>
Appollaiata sulla scala antincendio come di solito faceva Jessica, Trish le sventolava la mano in segno di saluto, guardandola dal proprio binocolo.<br/>
Jessica in cuor suo fu grata di essersi messa anche i jeans e una maglietta.<br/>
<br/>
Solo una volta raggiunta la destinazione si sarebbe spogliata, rimanendo solo e soltanto con la giacca.<br/>
Aveva deciso che non avrebbe indossato nemmeno quel famoso babydoll, per due ragioni: la prima era che voleva davvero stupirlo. La seconda è che portandoglielo lì c’era il rischio che non se lo sarebbe più potuta riprendere.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica lasciò un attimo perdere le sue paturnie mentali, concentrandosi sul presente.<br/>
<br/>
“Trish, siamo al quinto piano e quelle scale sono una merda, scendi subito da lì, prima di scivolare. Non è che tu possa saltare giù da un palazzo senza farti nulla!” si allarmò.<br/>
“Oh certo, brava, ricordamelo ogni dannato secondo che sei solo tu quella coi super poteri!” controbatté Trish, velenosa, ma per lo meno si spostò da quella postazione non troppo sicura.<br/>
“Io non ho detto questo!” si impuntò la sorella.<br/>
Aveva chiaramente avvertito invidia nelle sue parole precedenti.<br/>
<br/>
“Sì, Jessica, tu non intendi mai dire niente, ma intanto lo fai, continuamente.” sbuffò l’altra.<br/>
“Io non… okay, riparleremo di questa cosa.” borbottò Jessica, seria.<br/>
“Non è l’unica cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare” insinuò la bionda.<br/>
“Giuro anche che ti racconterò tutto, ma adesso va’ a casa e, in nome della nostra amicizia, giura che non mi seguirai!” la implorò Jessica.<br/>
“Accidenti, per farmi fare un giuramento del genere dev’essere qualcosa di davvero importante.” brontolò Trish.<br/>
“Fidati, lo è.”<br/>
“Stai andando da lui, non è così?”<br/>
“Trish…” usò il suo tono di avvertimento Jessica.<br/>
“Lo prendo per un sì. E va bene, va bene me ne torno a casa, ma ti aspetto da me al più presto, hai molto da raccontarmi.” si arrese la speaker, riattaccando.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica era consapevole che con la sua migliore amica ci fosse più di uno screzio, lo avrebbe affrontato con il tempo, in quel momento aveva altre priorità.<br/>
Con Kevin aveva concordato di incontrarsi per le 23:00, le rimaneva meno di mezz’ora.<br/>
<br/>
Anziché recarsi a casa sua, Jessica aveva fatto esplicita richiesta di trovarsi all’edificio dove lui l’aveva privata dei suoi poteri per un giorno.<br/>
Kevin aveva acconsentito più che volentieri, trovando dolce che lei volesse vedersi dove tutto fra loro era ricominciato o forse cominciato sul serio, una volta per tutte.<br/>
Jessica in realtà voleva solo evitare che le rispettive case venissero coinvolte.<br/>
Avrebbe reso tutto troppo personale, troppo reale. E lei preferiva non dover fare i conti con la realtà.<br/>
<br/>
Arrivò al luogo concordato alle 22:50, le restava giusto il tempo di togliersi tutti gli indumenti e restare solo con quella giacca.<br/>
Poteva farlo in piena libertà dato che non c’era nessuno, nemmeno una guardia del corpo.<br/>
Sorrise nell’immaginarsi la reazione di Kevin quando l’avrebbe vista, rimproverandosi subito dopo per averlo fatto.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Jessica, piantala, non c’è nulla di romantico. Sarà sesso squallido e denigrante</em>. -<br/>
<br/>
Cacciò tutto nella sua borsa e spalancò il portone di ferro.<br/>
Se non doveva essere niente di romantico, che ci facevano tutti quei petali di rosa lungo le scale?<br/>
Rose viola, ovviamente.<br/>
<br/>
I petali le fecero strada fino alla stanza che ben conosceva. C’era ancora quel letto, ora cosparso con tutti quei petali e sopra c’era Kevin.<br/>
Era completamente vestito, in un elegante completo grigio luce, ma se ne stava sdraiato di lato come se stesse posando come modello a un corso per ritrattisti.<br/>
Le sorrise ammiccante, alzando meglio la bottiglia di <em>Yamazaki</em> che teneva in mano.<br/>
Era considerato il miglior whisky al mondo, nonché il più costoso e Jessica lo sapeva bene.<br/>
<br/>
La ragazza non sapeva da quale di queste cose si sentisse più attratta.<br/>
<br/>
“È inutile che cerchi di fare tanto il galante… riesco ancora a vedere il cadavere di quel malcapitato che c’era sulle scale qualche settimana fa!” berciò lei.<br/>
“Non puoi uccidere l’atmosfera in questo modo!” alzò gli occhi lui, posando il whisky sul comodino e mettendosi a sedere.<br/>
“Io uccido quello che voglio… e a quanto pare anche tu.” lanciò la sua frecciatina lei.<br/>
“Non è più morto nessuno dopo quell’episodio.” ci tenne a precisare lui, tutto tronfio.<br/>
“Ma bravo! Cos’è? Vuoi forse un applauso?” lo sbeffeggiò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto.<br/>
<br/>
“Non so che farmene di un fottuto applauso!” sbottò lui. “Però voglio un bacio, adesso.” la sua voce tornò carezzevole, mentre batteva con la mano la parte vuota del letto facendole segno di raggiungerlo.<br/>
Suo malgrado, Jessica obbedì, non certo perché lo voleva Killgrave ma perché lei stessa moriva dalla voglia di baciarlo.<br/>
Lo raggiunse sul letto, per poi tirarlo a sé per il colletto della camicia viola e dargli un bacio violento, breve ma appassionato.<br/>
“Ora va molto meglio.” mormorò lui, appagato.<br/>
<br/>
“Andiamo, dimmelo, quante menti hai soggiogato per creare tutto questo?” gli chiese, ma il suo tono era già più affabile.<br/>
“Libera di non credermi, ma ho regolarmente pagato fioraio ed enoteca.” rivelò lui, con un’espressione da lupetto nei boyscout.<br/>
“E quei soldi li hai ottenuti in modo altrettanto regolare?” indagò Jessica e la sua suonava già come una domanda retorica.<br/>
“Ora non esageriamo!” sbuffò lui e lei lasciò correre.<br/>
“Ma posso dirti che è gente che se lo merita e alla quale purtroppo non cambia la vita ritrovarsi con qualche migliaio di dollari in meno!” aggiunse, facendola sorridere.<br/>
<br/>
Senza troppi convenevoli, Kevin allungò una mano e le sbottonò la giacca, rivelando che sotto era davvero totalmente nuda.<br/>
“Hey!” sussultò lei, che non si aspettava quella mossa così repentina.<br/>
“Controllavo solo che mantenessi la parola data.” si giustificò innocentemente lui.<br/>
“Io la mantengo sempre.” brontolò lei, senza sentire il bisogno di richiuderla.<br/>
<br/>
Non era certo la prima volta che Kevin la vedeva nuda e Jessica sapeva già che non sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ultima.<br/>
Sentendo più caldo, Kevin si tolse la giacca e si sbottonò la camicia per tre quarti.<br/>
Volente o nolente l’occhio di Jessica cadde su quella pelle lasciata a tratti scoperta.<br/>
<br/>
Fu un attimo.<br/>
Ripresero a baciarsi con foga, stendendosi sul letto,  ma non appena una mano di Kevin provò a insinuarsi malandrina fra le gambe di Jessica, lei la rimise al suo posto.<br/>
“Un momento! Non sono venuta qui per questo!”<br/>
Lui la guardò un po’ scettico, inclinando la testa da un lato.<br/>
Era insopportabilmente ancora più irresistibile quando faceva così.<br/>
<br/>
“Beh, non solo.” rettificò lei, facendolo sorridere. “Andiamo, dammi quello che voglio.”<br/>
<br/>
Lui capì, aprendo il cassetto del comodino ed estraendo la chiavetta usb che conteneva il filmino.<br/>
<br/>
Le indicò il televisore quaranta pollici che troneggiava davanti a loro, ai piedi del letto.<br/>
<br/>
“Visto? Ho seguito il tuo consiglio, il che significa che d’ora in poi potrò rapirti senza che tu ti annoi!” scherzò lui, memore di quello che gli aveva detto la ragazza.<br/>
<br/>
Infilò la chiavetta nell’apposita presa, caricando tutti i dati, ma Jessica lo fermò prima che potesse premere play.<br/>
<br/>
“Aspetta, che cinema a luci rosse è senza popcorn?” disse, estraendo un pacchetto dal suo borsone e aprendolo.<br/>
<br/>
“Io ti porto il miglior whisky del mondo… e tu vorresti accostarlo a dei popcorn?” sottolineò Kevin, guardando quello snack con aria di sufficienza.<br/>
<br/>
“Sono i migliori popcorn del discount,” ribatté lei, prendendone una manciata e ficcandosela in bocca. “Cosa credi? So trattarmi bene anch’io!” bofonchiò a bocca piena, facendolo sorridere.<br/>
<br/>
“Se penso che l’ultima volta che eravamo qui abbiamo pasteggiato con fragole e champagne…”<br/>
<br/>
“Ho capito, snob dell’accidenti! E se ti dico che li puoi mangiare su di me?” alzò la posta Jessica e di colpo Kevin rivalutò quei popcorn come la pietanza più ambita di tutta la gastronomia mondiale. “Piuttosto, non startene lì impalato, versaci da bere.” lo spronò e nel giro di pochi minuti entrambi reggevano un tumbler zigrinato con all’interno il preziosissimo liquore dorato.<br/>
<br/>
“Ora sì che puoi premere play.” acconsentì lei, sdraiandosi vicino a lui, mentre sorseggiava il whisky. “Cazzo, ma è una bomba!”<br/>
Kevin sorrise, bevendo il suo bicchiere.<br/>
“Solo il meglio per…”<br/>
“Azzardati a dire ‘la mia Principessa’ e giuro che ti devio il setto nasale!” lo minacciò lei, con un ringhio.<br/>
“Per… te?” rielaborò lui.<br/>
“Sì, così  va bene.” sogghignò soddisfatta lei.<br/>
Anche Kevin si sdraiò scivolandole più vicino. Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, mentre l’altro lo allungò verso il pacchetto, prendendo una manciata di popcorn e cospargendoli sul suo decoltè.<br/>
“Non perdi tempo, vedo.” ridacchiò lei, ancora di più, quando lui cominciò a raccoglierli nella sua bocca, solleticandola con il mento che aveva un principio di barba incolta.<br/>
“Sarei uno sprovveduto a non approfittare di una così gentile offerta.” ammiccò lui, prima di premere play per davvero.<br/>
---------------------------------------<br/>
“Che posso dire? Pornografia di classe!” commentò Jessica a fine filmino, mangiando altri popcorn.<br/>
Kevin preferiva mangiare quelli che le aveva sparso sull’addome, la pancia e l’ombelico.<br/>
Jessica aspettò che finisse per sporgersi verso il comodino e versarsi il terzo bicchiere di whisky, mentre Kevin si era fermato al secondo.<br/>
“Bene, ora che lo abbiamo visto, distruggilo!” gli intimò, cominciando a bere.<br/>
“Nemmeno per idea, perché dovrei distruggerlo?” si impuntò lui.<br/>
“Perché in cambio può darsi che un giorno ne gireremo uno molto simile se vuoi, con lo stesso repertorio, la differenza è che acconsentirò a farmi riprendere.” lo informò lei e Kevin la conosceva abbastanza bene da capire che fosse lucida e non era un bicchiere di troppo di whisky a farla parlare.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Se si tratta di te, Jessica, nemmeno il decimo bicchiere sarebbe di troppo!</em> – contemplò lui, divertito.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Intrigato da quella proposta piccante, Killgrave estrasse la chiavetta dalla presa usb e la consegnò  a Jessica perché la frantumasse fra le sue dita, cosa che lei non esitò a fare.<br/>
<br/>
A lui la cosa stava bene per tre motivi: farla contenta; girare al più presto quel filmino che aveva prospettato lei;  poter contare sul fatto che lui di quel filmino ne conservava segretamente un’altra copia.<br/>
<br/>
- <em>Non c’è bisogno che lei sappia proprio tutto.-</em><br/>
<br/>
Forse in vena di qualche coccola o forse perchè voleva premiarlo per la scelta compiuta, Jessica si sporse verso di lui, prendendogli il viso fra le mani a coppa.<br/>
Per prima cosa gli diede un bacio sui capelli, anche più di uno, dalla tempia al ciuffo apprezzandone la morbidezza e il buon odore di menta e lime che emanavano.<br/>
Poi gli baciò la guancia, dapprima un bacio tenero e innocente, poi un po’ più prolungato, finché le venne un’idea.<br/>
Intinse due dita nel whisky che le rimaneva, passandogliele sulla guancia scolpita, prima di ripulirla a dovere con una lunga e lenta leccata, che scombussolò Kevin in modo non irrilevante, fu solo grazie ai quei pantaloni di alta sartoria se non si tradì.<br/>
<br/>
“Niente male, davvero.” mormorò lei. “Fammi provare un’altra cosa.” disse, prendendo l’ennesimo sorso di whisky, per poi baciarlo subito dopo.<br/>
Un bacio che sapeva di miele, legno di cedro, chiodi di garofano, arancia candita e …di Kevin.<br/>
<br/>
Lui la guardò, stregato, lei sbatté quei grandi occhi da cerbiatta e fu come gettare benzina su un incendio che stava già divampando.<br/>
<br/>
Kevin la baciò con irruenza, stendendola sul letto e ponendosi sopra di lei, che però non era dell’idea di arrendersi subito al ruolo di dominata.<br/>
Ribaltò i ruoli, dominandolo dall’alto e chinandosi verso di lui per un altro bacio, in una cascata di capelli corvini e setosi al profumo di pesca e mango.<br/>
Kevin sorrise, perché uno dei suoi capelli gli era rimasto in bocca e se lo sfilò.<br/>
Sorrise anche lei per quella scena e lui riprese a baciarla, tenendole indietro i capelli.<br/>
Questo prima di tornare in posizione dominante, fino a quando lei gliel’avesse concesso.<br/>
Ingaggiarono una lotta giocosa per il comando, rotolandosi fra i petali e i popcorn rovesciati, finché fu Kevin a riposizionarsi sopra di lei, che questa volta lo lasciò fare, non prima di avergli strattonato i pantaloni per fargli capire che la loro presenza non era più gradita, così come quella della camicia.<br/>
Kevin si liberò di ogni indumento, boxer inclusi, vide che anche Jessica stava per togliersi la giacca, ma la fermò.<br/>
“No, tienila su, è più eccitante.”<br/>
“Come preferisci, Mr. Perverso!” lo accontentò lei.<br/>
<br/>
Kevin fece l’amore con Jessica lentamente, senza fretta, assaporando ogni momento, ogni bacio, ogni spinta, ogni respiro, ogni espressione sconvolta dal godimento, ogni labbro torturato dai denti, ogni gemito.<br/>
Jessica raggiunse l’orgasmo poco prima di lui, che riversò il suo piacere in lei.<br/>
<br/>
“Anche questo sarebbe stato degno di un filmino.” commentò lui, mentre si riprendeva dall'amplesso.<br/>
“Ma sta' zitto!” ridacchiò lei, accoccolandosi al suo petto, tracciandoci sopra disegni astratti con le unghie laccate di bordeaux.<br/>
<br/>
“E comunque sei bravo solo a parlare, a quanto pare… ora sono qui con te e non mi sembra che abbiamo fatto nulla di quello che progettavi durante la nostra ultima telefonata.” lo provocò.<br/>
<br/>
Bastò questo a farlo riprendere del tutto.<br/>
<br/>
“La giacca non te la strappo di dosso per ovvi motivi, te la sfilo e basta” e dicendolo gliela tolse premurosamente. “Ma il resto me lo ricordo!” ringhiò, impetuoso.<br/>
Si alzò dal letto e la prese in braccio, attendendendo che si avvinghiasse alla sua vita con le gambe e subito dopo la sbatté contro il muro viola lì vicino, mentre lui restò in piedi, entrando in lei con un’unica, poderosa spinta, che la fece godere un sacco.<br/>
“Di più, di più…” lo incitò lei ad aumentare il ritmo e Kevin eseguì, senza timore alcuno di poterla spezzare.<br/>
<br/>
Un numero consistente di orgasmi raggiunti più tardi, Jessica si separò da un Kevin altrettanto appagato.<br/>
<br/>
“Certo che… proprio un muro a buccia d’arancia dovevi scegliere? Ho la schiena mezza sanguinante.” si lamentò lei, girandosi per mostrargliela.<br/>
“Oh, andiamo, a te piace un po’ di sofferenza e a me piace quando sanguini.” sogghignò, passandosi la lingua sul labbro superiore.<br/>
“Le parole che sogna di sentirsi dire ogni donna!” alzò gli occhi lei, per poi vederlo allontanarsi.<br/>
<br/>
Fu ancora più stupita quando Kevin fece ritorno dal piccolo bagno adiacente con un panno imbevuto di acqua tiepida e alcol che non brucia.<br/>
Glielo passò con delicatezza su ognuno dei graffi.<br/>
“Oh, ma … non serve, sai che guarisco come niente.” borbottò lei sorpresa non poco da quel gesto.<br/>
“È vero, ma mi piace ancora di più prendermi cura di te.” mormorò lui, prima di mettersi a baciare una di quelle lievi ferite.<br/>
Una cosa che lei trovò estremamente sensuale.<br/>
<br/>
“E questo?” lo interrogò con un sussulto.<br/>
“Fa sempre parte della cura.” sorrise contro la pelle diafana della sua schiena lui, finendo di disinfettarle anche l’ultimo di quei taglietti.<br/>
La sovrastò da dietro, ma solo per posarle un dolce bacio sulla fronte, quasi a voler suggellare il senso di protezione che aveva nei suoi confronti.<br/>
<br/>
Un bel paradosso: erano state le cose orribili che le aveva fatto in passato a renderla il casino complicato che ormai era diventata e ora sembrava che quel casino lui avesse ogni intenzione di sistemarlo.<br/>
Ancora più paradossale era che Jessica gli permettesse di provare a farlo.<br/>
<br/>
Si girò nuovamente verso di lui, stringendolo a sé e cominciando a baciarlo sul collo, il lato sinistro, una delle sue zone più erogene.<br/>
“Oh, Jessica…” gemette, ancora di più quando il bacio divenne un succhiotto deciso, un segno che sanciva che lui le apparteneva.<br/>
Cominciò ad accarezzarlo distrattamente anche dietro il collo con una mano e fu lì che si accorse dei rigonfiamenti sulla nuca. Erano i segni lasciati dalle iniezioni, non ancora guariti.<br/>
<br/>
A riprova di ciò, Killgrave contorse il viso in una smorfia un po’ dolorante e un piccolo lamento, quando lei toccò quei rigonfiamenti.<br/>
<br/>
“Fermati qui, Kev, non proseguire oltre… ti sei già ampliato a sufficienza,” commentò lei, seria, affrontando il suo sguardo. “Vuoi arrivare al punto che gli occhi ti si tingeranno di viola o, peggio, assumerà quel colore tutta la tua pelle? E se andassi oltre il limite? Se il tuo organismo, il tuo cuore, non fossero in grado di reggerlo?” continuò.<br/>
<br/>
Kevin sgranò gli occhi, sbalordito.<br/>
<br/>
“Ti preoccupi per me?”<br/>
“Certo, stupido… se proprio devi morire, almeno che sia per mano mia, non per colpa di un’iniezione di troppo!” sdrammatizzò, ma poi tornò subito seria. “Basta, me lo prometti?”<br/>
<br/>
Anche lui si fece serio, prendendole una mano.<br/>
“Te lo prometto. Mi fermo qui.”<br/>
“Meno male, se no mi tocca ampliare anche i miei di poteri, per tenere il passo!” lo fece ridere lei.<br/>
<br/>
Il momento di tensione era passato.<br/>
<br/>
“E comunque sarei un gran figo con gli occhi viola!” protestò, con aria da spaccone.<br/>
“Ti regalerò delle lenti colorate, se proprio ci tieni!” alzò gli occhi lei, anche se in realtà era divertita.<br/>
<br/>
“Comunque l’ultima iniezione che mi ha fatto il mio caro paparino conteneva una nuova sostanza che mi ha permesso di arrivare a settantadue ore e un raggio di duecentocinquanta metri.” trovò doveroso informarla, mentre si rivestiva.<br/>
“Un motivo in più per fermarti, visto che nonostante questi sbalorditivi progressi non sei ancora arrivato a me. Non credo che ci arriverai ancora e forse ho capito il motivo.” replicò lei, recuperando i suoi indumenti dalla borsa.<br/>
“Illuminami.” la spronò, abbottonandosi la camicia.<br/>
“Io credo che in fondo sia tu stesso a non volerlo. Se ci pensi, non controllarmi più è quello che ci ha fatti avvicinare per davvero. Il tuo subconscio lo sa e per questo frena in partenza qualsiasi possibilità di controllo che vorresti avere su di me.” espose la sua teoria lei, mentre si infilava i jeans e la canotta.<br/>
<br/>
“Quindi dici che è il mio subconscio a frenarmi, qualsiasi livello io possa raggiungere.” riepilogò Killgrave, colpito.<br/>
“Il tuo subconscio è decisamente più intelligente di te.”<br/>
“Hey!” sbottò offeso lui, ma lei gli fece sparire ogni ombra di rancore con un giocoso bacio sul naso.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, Jess, indovina un po’? Durante questa settimana ho avuto modo di conoscere Luke.” sogghignò lui, indossando anche la giacca.<br/>
Jessica si irrigidì, tenendo a mezz’aria il suo giubbetto di pelle.<br/>
“Tu stai bluffando!”<br/>
“Fisico fin troppo muscoloso, abbastanza alla mano, locale semi decente, anche se fa dei pessimi drink e qualcuno dovrebbe chiamare l’ufficio igiene.” proseguì lui, provandole che sapeva benissimo di chi stavano parlando.<br/>
“Che cosa… che cosa gli hai fatto, bastardo?” cominciò ad andare nel panico lei.<br/>
<br/>
Luke poteva anche non interessarle più a livello sessuale, ma rimaneva comunque una persona alla quale teneva moltissimo.<br/>
<br/>
“La vuoi sapere una cosa divertente? Grazie a questa nuova sostanza che mi circola nel sistema, ho scoperto che, nonostante il limite delle settantadue ore, se chiedo a qualcuno di dimenticare qualcosa ha un effetto perenne.” la informò lui con un sorrisetto sfrontato. “E secondo te cosa potrò mai avergli fatto dimenticare?”<br/>
“Me.”<br/>
“Che acume ha la mia detective!” ridacchiò Killgrave.<br/>
<br/>
-<em> Io stessa ho provato a dirgli più volte che era meglio dimenticarmi … stavolta lo farà per davvero. A me basta sapere solo che è vivo e al sicuro</em> – rimuginò lei, tutto sommato più sollevata.<br/>
<br/>
“Sono certo che in Australia saprà ricominciare una nuova vita.” proseguì Killgrave, mentre entrambi si apprestavano a lasciare la stanza.<br/>
“Lo hai spedito fino in Australia?” sgranò gli occhi lei.<br/>
“Non potevo certo lasciarlo scorrazzare qui. L’ho convinto che era quello il luogo giusto per riavviare la sua attività. Sai, tre giorni sono stati sufficienti per fargli organizzare il trasloco del locale e altri tre per fargli fare quel volo… quando scadrà l’effetto e si chiederà che cosa ci fa a Melbourne con tutte le sue cose non credo che avrà comunque tanta voglia di tornare, anche perché non ricorderà più da dov’è partito.” ridacchiò perfidamente.<br/>
<br/>
“Killgrave!” lo rimbeccò lei, mentre scendevano le scale.<br/>
<br/>
“Che c’è? L’alternativa era fargli incendiare il suo pub con lui dentro; non ti nascondo che l’idea mi ha solleticato, ma forse sarebbe stato troppo eccessivo!” fece spallucce lui.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, tu dici?”<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
TBC<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se pensate che io abbia un kink per Jessica che indossa la giacca di Killgrave (e credo che lo potrebbe avere anche lui), pensate giusto ^^’ Prima o poi proverò a disegnarla ^^’</p><p>E così bye bye Luke… in fondo Killy è stato buono e lo sono stata anch’io, visto che sopporto quel personaggio al pari di Hope e Wil, il che significa molto, ma molto poco XD<br/>I muri a buccia d’arancia sono il male, non che abbia ‘folleggiato’ contro di essi, lol, ma il mio braccio se lo ricorda ancora quando mi hanno spinto contro durante un gioco a squadre.</p><p>Alla prossima, spero non ve la prendiate a male se invece di una shottina me ne è uscita una raccolta, prendetevela con i prompt del Giardino e con quella meraviglia della fan-art che mi ha fatto Gladia/Marta (la trovate alla fine di Doin’Dirt), tratto come un prompt anche quella e la rivedrete prima o poi ;)</p><p>Tra l’altro ho quasi finito la seconda stagione … e questo potrebbe riversarsi qui in qualche modo ^^’<br/>A proposito, la posa da ‘sirenetto’ di Kevin che ho messo all’inizio è la stessa che assume a un certo punto nell’episodio 2x11 (non sto nemmeno a dirvelo quanto amo quell’episodio &lt;3 )</p><p>Spero continui a piacervi, ma fatemi sapere in ogni caso &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>